warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar's Storm/Cliffnotes
* Firestar is hunting in StarClan. Bluestar and him talk about the future of ThunderClan following the Great Battle and a difficult leaf-bare. * Cloudstar, an ancient SkyClan leader, wakes up Firestar and tells him that one Clan cannot survive without another sometimes, and that saving SkyClan was important. :** Cloudstar also delivers the prophecy Firestar must tell Bramblestar by slicing his paw over a lake; "When water meets blood, blood will rise." :* Cloudstar doesn't tell Firestar what it means, just that Bramblestar will know what it means when he needs to. :* After noting to himself that ThunderClan can only get stronger, Bramblestar joins a patrol consisting of Berrynose, Millie, Rosepetal, Spiderleg, and Amberpaw. :** On their way to the WindClan border, Amberpaw is noted to be very outgoing and uncontrollable, and Spiderleg, her mentor, is trying different ways to control her. :** They pass Leafpool, who is bundling herbs for Jayfeather. :** Millie notes that Briarlight's exercises are keeping her chest clear. :** Bramblestar thinks about how terrible the disease was that ravaged their camp the previous season, having killed Toadstep, Icecloud, and Hazeltail. :** Amberpaw wants to mark the border, and instead falls into a stream. :** As they are hauling Amberpaw out, a WindClan patrol appears and taunts ThunderClan, saying that they don't regard boundaries. Rosepetal hops the stream and faces the WindClan warriors herself. Two of the warriors surround her and Bramblestar demands she gets back on the ThunderClan side of the water. Bramblestar explains what has happened and then the two Clans make idle chat before turning away to head back to their respective camps. :** Berrynose begins to talk about how there are no expecting she-cats and that ThunderClan will need more warriors. Bramblestar believes that Berrynose is finally maturing. * Bramblestar arrives back at camp, and notes how it is still very easy to tell where the Dark Forest cats had broken the barrier to get into the camp. ** He also thinks about how, while visible scars have healed, the ones that they couldn't see would take longer to heal. * The narrator explains how Jayfeather propped a branch with no bark under the Highledge with many claw marks on it, each representing a life lost during the Great Battle. He believes it will remind the Clan of the debts they owe. * Whitewing, Dewpaw, Bumblestripe, Seedpaw, Poppyfrost, and Lilypaw are all looking at the branch, and Dewpaw is reciting who each scar represents and how that cat died. ** It is explained that Bramblestar had ordered that each apprentice include learning that list as part of their training. * Bramblestar is grief-stricken as Dewpaw speaks about Firestar, and Jayfeather pads up behind him, saying how he, too, misses the great ginger leader. ** Jayfeather also says he can no longer read minds. * The apprentices go out training, except Amberpaw, who fetches moss for Purdy. Bramblestar and Sandstorm talk about how there are no kits but they are lucky they have lively apprentices. Bramblestar also thinks about how old Sandstorm and Graystripe are getting. * Brightheart leads a patrol, Amberpaw brings back wet moss, and Purdy helps her lay it out so it can dry in the sun, a turn of events from his normal, moody self. * Daisy speaks to Bramblestar about how Cinderheart will soon be expecting Lionblaze's kits. ** Bramblestar talks to Lionblaze. * A hunting patrol comes back, and Dustpelt is on it. Bramblestar thinks about how exhausted he looks. Squirrelflight had told Bramblestar that Dustpelt sometimes wakes up yowling, dreaming about Ferncloud, and never being able to save her. Bramblestar also says how he suggested Dustpelt move to the elder's den and the warrior resisted. * Brightheart's patrol bursts back into the clearing with news of having smelt ShadowClan beyond the border. ** Dovewing is noted to be shaky, having lost her intense hearing powers. Bumblestripe comforts her. * Mousewhisker thinks that Bramblestar should attack ShadowClan right then, but the leader decides to instead go to ShadowClan and reason with Blackstar. Mousewhisker continues to object until his sister nudges him. Bramblestar thinks that perhaps Mousewhisker is so ready to attack because he wants to test out the skills he learned in the Dark Forest. ** Bramblestar also thinks about how touched he is that Cherryfall believes in him, considering he barely believes in himself. * Bramblestar chooses cats to come with him to speak to ShadowClan. He makes a point to choose no former Dark Forest trainees. * The patrol, consisting of Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, and Cinderheart, passing the abandoned Twoleg nest where they see Leafpool tending to some herbs. ** It is noted that Jayfeather and Leafpool are very fond of the small garden and that they spend a lot of time maintaining it. ** Squirrelflight speaks about how happy she is her sister was able to fall back into place as ThunderClan's medicine cat. * Bramblestar falls back to talk to Brackenfur. They speak about Sorreltail and Bramblestar leaves him to grieve as they travel to ShadowClan. * They smell ShadowClan scent far beyond the border, well inside ThunderClan's territory. Bramblestar reminds his cats that they are here to talk, not fight. * They meet a patrol, lead by Bramblestar's sister, Tawnypelt. She leads them to the ShadowClan camp. * Blackstar and deputy Rowanclaw are in the camp. Littlecloud, along with many warriors, gather around the clearing. Blackstar is noted as frail, and Bramblestar is reminded that he is much older than even Graystripe and Dustpelt. * Bramblestar asks why he has found ShadowClan scent within his territory, and Blackstar responds by insisting none of his cats have strayed across the border. Bramblestar defends himself and Blackstar says that ThunderClan warriors should strengthen their markers more often. Bramblestar thinks about what Firestar would have done, and then begins to speak. Then an elder, Ratscar, challenges Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight reminds him that Ratscar trained in the Dark Forest. Rowanclaw makes Ratscar calm down and suggests that both clans renew the scent markers rather than fight. Bramblestar reluctantly agrees. Blackstar asks Tawnypelt to escort them back and Squirrelflight says they don't need an escort, calling ShadowClan maggot-ridden. Bramblestar scolds her and turns to leave the camp. * As they are leaving Bramblestar hears pawsteps and thinks that Blackstar has given them an escort anyway. It turns out to be Littlecloud, who asks about the two ThunderClan medicine cats. Squirrelflight begins to talk to him and Bramblestar orders her to stop. Once they set off again the deputy asks why Bramblestar would hold her back, considering medicine cats don't take part in quarrels between clans. Bramblestar responds by saying that they aren't medicine cats. Bramblestar also reminds her that, while the Clans may have been aligned during the Great Battle, they are once again separate. * As Bramblestar's patrol reenters the ThunderClan camp, cats spring to their feet and ask what has happened. Bramblestar explains what has happened, and answers the warriors' questions. ** When he says that ShadowClan told them to renew the scent markers, Whitewing insists she did it just the previous day. * As he finishes speaking, Jayfeather emerges from the medicine den, Briarlight limping behind him, and it is noted that she has yet to fully recover from greencough and is still not her cheerful self. Cinderheart and Purdy, along with many other warriors, gather to help the injured warrior and offer her prey and sunlight to sit in. ** Millie comforts her and then shares a thrush with Graystripe. * Bramblestar notices something isn't right and asks the she-cat if something is wrong. She says she just wants to be "like every other cat." Bramblestar explains that all cats are different and special in their own way. Briarlight laughs and says that sometimes it's really difficult to be Briarlight. * Leafpool returns to the camp smelling of herbs and Briarlight asks Jayfeather to help her move back to the medicine den. The medicine cat is determined to make her stay away from the semi-stuffy medicine den and Purdy eventually steps in and reminds Briarlight that she has to share a mouse with him. * Jayfeather reminds Bramblestar that it is the full moon that night. The previous Gathering had been missed. * Bramblestar suggests to Squirrelflight that they bring all five apprentices. Bramblestar listens to Blossomfall and Thornclaw talking about wanting to attend the Gathering and he is uneasy, wondering out loud if they want to go to rekindle Dark Forest friendships. Lionblaze says that all Clanmates must be trusted, since what has happened can't be undone. It is also noted that Squirrelflight has had a hard time trusting the former Dark Forest warriors, since she lost a lot during the battle, even if they fought on the side of the Clans. ** Bramblestar looks at Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather with admiration, remembering that they are all his family, even though they aren't blood related. He feels sorry for Hollyleaf, remembering the she-cat he once thought was his daughter. * The apprentices fool around by the lakebed as the Clan heads to the Gathering. Snowpaw falls into the lake and Brackenfur and Cloudtail pull him out. Snowpaw apologizes and says that the lake has risen. Bramblestar agrees and says that he will let Snowpaw still come to the Gathering but there must be no more horseplay. ** The apprentices start talking about how they are on WindClan territory. Cinderheart reminds them that three fox-lengths away from the lake is safe territory. Seedpaw says that the real safe ground is covered by water and they can't go to the Gathering. Cinderheart says that the safe ground starts from wherever the water starts, so they are still fine to travel. * Onestar and his cats appear from over the ridge and Bramblestar insists they go first, so the truce isn't broken. * Two sets of eyes gleam from the horseplace barn, and Bramblestar asks Daisy, who usually doesn't attend Gatherings, if she knows whose eyes they are. She immediately calls out to Smoky but the eyes disappear. * On the island, all of the Clans are sitting by themselves, with little mingling going on between. ShadowClan sits in bunches, talking amongst themselves. WindClan huddles in a corner. RiverClan is battered and nervous-looking, many with injures. * The leaders head to the Great Oak. Blackstar stays on the ground and begins to remember the fallen. He speaks a list of cats from each clan, killed in the Great Battle. It is said he does this every Gathering, and Bramblestar wonders why Blackstar is saying the names of the fallen ThunderClan cats. He wonders if he should say something when Mistystar steps forward and asks Blackstar why he gets the privilege of saying the names of the dead RiverClan cats. * Blackstar is astonished, and insists that the dead cats need to be honored. Mistystar argues that "life moves on, just like the seasons. We don't list every piece of prey or every fallen leaf." Blackstar is outraged, saying that Clanmates are not fallen leaves or prey. ShadowClan rallies to support their leader but cats from the other Clans begin to question why they can't remember their dead in their own way. Bramblestar reminds Blackstar that they are four Clans once more, as they were before the Great Battle. * Blackstar turns to leave but Rowanclaw makes him come back. Blackstar jumps onto the Great Oak and Mistystar speaks about how RiverClan had to move back from the lake because of the rising waters, but they also have a new litter of kits, Petalfur and Mallownose's. Blackstar then talks about how Snowbird has had a litter, as well, and Scorchfur is the father. Onestar says that hunting is good, because large birds from the sundrown-place are beginning to come to their territory. WindClan does not have new kits yet but are expecting some soon, from Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot. * Bramblestar wonders why every leader is making such a big deal of kits, considering there is much time left before newleaf is over. Bramblestar says he will be watching the borders, and says the names of the five new apprentices. Suddenly, a cloud drifts across the moon and the Gathering is over. ** Bramblestar sees Squirrelflight staring at Tigerheart and Ratscar, both formerly training in the Dark Forest. ** Bramblestar goes to speak to Tawnypelt and tells her that her mate, Rowanclaw, did great with Blackstar. The ThunderClan leader suggests that it can't be long before it is Rowanclaw's turn to rule ShadowClan and Tawnypelt is taken aback, but rests her muzzle on Bramblestar's shoulder before disappearing into the other cats. ** Bramblestar watches Tigerheart and Ivypool speaking and hears the ShadowClan tom talking about Dovewing. He wonders what he's missing * Squirrelflight reminds Bramblestar that he has to give the signal to leave and Pouncetail, a RiverClan elder, says that Bramblestar his lucky to have Squirrelflight to keep him in line. * At the camp, Daisy is pacing in front of the nursery and she tells Bramblestar that she is worried about Smoky, and wants to go to the horseplace to find out what is wrong. Bramblestar insists that he must come with her. ** Graystripe asks what's wrong, and suggests that Daisy might want to leave the Clans since the Great Battle scared her too much. Bramblestar thinks that if that were so she would have left right away and Graystripe wonders if she feels like there's no place for her in the Clan since there are no kits to take care of. Bramblestar bristles, wondering why kits is all cats ever talk about. He wonders if Graystripe and Millie will have another litter, but Graystripe says that there are many young she-cats to do the duty of having kits. * Daisy is limping on the way to the horseplace. On the way, Amberpaw and Dewpaw jump on top of Daisy and she falls to the ground. Bramblestar pulls Amberpaw off and shoves Dewpaw and the apprentices say that they were just practicing their stalking. Their mentors say that they should be ashamed for attacking an unprepared enemy, especially one that wasn't threatening you. Bramblestar sees that the apprentices are visibly unhappy with themselves and remembers that Daisy helped raise them as kits. The apprentices apologize and offer to bring prey and soft feathers later. * Bramblestar thinks about how easy it is to forget what Daisy does for the kits and queens in the Clan. He thinks about what Ferncloud said to him during his leader ceremony, that he should never underestimate the role that queens and cats who help raise the kits play in a Clan. ** They pass by some horses and Bramblestar gets afraid, and Daisy tells him that in the horseplace there aren't many Dark Forest warriors, but a whole lot of horses. * Daisy and Smoky touch noses and the tom remembers seeing Bramblestar when he was young. Daisy says that he is Clan leader now and Smoky doesn't seem to care much. Daisy wonders where Floss is and Smoky explains that she died from greencough, even after the Twolegs tried to save her. Smoky shows Daisy where Floss is buried and says that Pip, the dog, is dead, too. Bramblestar sees that, for a second, Daisy might have regretted coming to Clans, Just then, another cat approaches. Smoky introduces her as Coriander, and the two are mates. Smoky says that Coriander replaced Floss and Daisy wonders how any cat could just "replace" Floss. * Smoky leads Daisy inside the barn but at this point she is disinterested. She says that so much as changed, and Bramblestar says that they need to get back soon. * Daisy is unnaturally quiet on the way back and Bramblestar tries to sympathize with her. Daisy said that she never, not even once, wanted to go back to the horseplace but wondered why she didn't know of Floss' death. ** Bramblestar has a flashback, of when Squirrelflight is attempting to get Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit to eat a vole. Jaykit says that it smells like the dirtplace and Squirrelflight insists that is really delicious. Squirrelflight looks at Bramblestar, then Brambleclaw, lovingly and says that any cat would think that she was trying to poison the kits. Brambleclaw says that she is a great mother and one day the kits will realize that. * Daisy rolls a stone and Bramblestar comes back to the present. "Nothing stays the same," he says. * The morning following, the weather has changed greatly. It is windy, clouds cover the sky, and branches and leaves coat the forest floor. * Bramblestar leads a patrol to the ShadowClan border and there are no traces of trespassers. They go to the lake and Blossomfall is saying that the water has risen again when a wave pulls her under. Sandstorm gets a branch and Bramblestar helps her extend it into the water. It is too short to reach so Bramblestar pads forward onto the branch, having Sandstorm and Molewhisker hold the branch. He gives Blossomfall his tail and she bites it. Eventually Sandstorm and Molewhisker pull the branch back onto the shore and Bramblestar decides to order the whole clan to stay away from the lake's edge until the water recedes. ** Bramblestar asks Sandstorm to take Blossomfall back to camp, and the she-cat says she is fine. Bramblestar wonders if she is trying to prove her loyalty again. * They see a WindClan patrol chasing after one of the birds that Onestar had spoke about at the Gathering. The warriors jump high into the air and claw at the bird in an attempt to bring it down, and Blossomfall and Molewhisker are astounded. Bramblestar wonders why they are hunting in a way so similar to the Tribe's. * They continue on, talking about the Long Dry, when the beaver dam blocked the river. Blossomfall is explaining it to Molewhisker when a bird flies overhead, crashing into a bush. Molewhisker kills it easily and, after a closer look, it becomes apparent that this was the bird the WindClan patrol had been attacking. The warriors begin to lift the bird to put it on someone's back when Nightcloud and her patrol approach the border, insisting that the bird is their's. Molewhisker says that he killed it, so it's his. Nightcloud shows the fur in her claws and Hootpaw says that WindClan needs the bird since rabbits are scarce. Sandstorm says that ThunderClan has plenty of prey and should let the WindClan cats have it, and that's what Firestar would have done. Bramblestar says he's not Firestar, and the prey is ThunderClan's. Bramblestar angrily takes the bird back to camp, carrying it by himself. ** After a moment, Sandstorm says that he did the right thing. ** Bramblestar and Squirrelflight realize that these birds came from the sun-drown-place, and Bramblestar remembers what Onestar had said at the Gathering. * Bramblestar has a tough night of sleep, dreaming of badgers. * Jayfeather wakes him and the medicine cat says something is very wrong. Jayfeather leads Bramblestar to the Twoleg den, where the medicine cats' garden is. Bramblestar remembers how much Leafpool and Jayfeather cared for the herbs. The wind had blown the herbs out of the ground, and leaf litter covered most of the crops. A branch had crushed some of the herbs as well. Bramblestar says that is can be repaired but Jayfeather says that this is an omen for something tragic, destructive, and dark to come soon. Bramblestar asks if it is the Dark Forest again, and Jayfeather says that, while he doesn't know what is coming, it is something other than the Dark Forest. Jayfeather says he can feel it in the wind. * The Clan is awake and restless when they return to camp. Squirrelflight says that this day is far too similar to the day when the tree fell, killing Longtail and injuring Briarlight. * Bramblestar is worried about Dovewing as she is still trying to use her powers. * Lionblaze and Cinderheart come back into camp and the tom complains that it is too hard to hunt in this weather. Cinderheart reminds him that he will have to get used to being able to be hurt. * Patrols are organized and Bramblestar orders that every patrol have one cat to watch for danger, like falling trees or branches. The apprentices are to stay in camp and keep it clean and safe for others. * Bramblestar goes on patrol with Bumblestripe, Mousewhisker, and Cherryfall, and they go to the abandoned Twoleg den. Cherryfall climbs onto one of the ceiling rafts after a mouse, but the wind shifts and she falls, barely clinging on with one claw. Mousewhisker goes onto the branch as Bumblestripe and Bramblestar make a safe-net for her to land on with leaves and litter. Mousewhisker leans down to grab Cherryfall's scruff but is just out of reach and the she-cat falls. Bramblestar lunges forward and breaks his fall, and he blacks out. The leader wonders if he is losing a life but he soon comes back. * Ivypool's patrol approaches the den and the she-cat insists Bramblestar goes back to see Jayfeather. Ivypool reports no signs of WindClan by the border. Bramblestar talks to Jayfeather, and he wonders if Cherryfall's fall was the bad news StarClan had given the omen about. Squirrelflight's patrol returns with no prey and Bramblestar hopes that Mousewhisker and Bumblestripe had caught that mouse. * Bramblestar has Seedpaw and Lilypaw help shore up the walls of Purdy's den, and he asks Daisy to sleep with Purdy that night, just in case another tree falls. * Millie tells Bramblestar that Briarlight is nervous about trees falling and Bramblestar offers that she sleep on the Highledge, in Bramblestar's den, where there is no chance of a tree falling on her. Bramblestar takes Briarlight onto his back and Brackenfur and Molewhisker come to help bring her up. Millie sleeps with Briarlight. Dustpelt and Brackenfur are repairing holes in the den, a job the two are known for doing, mainly together. * Bramblestar pads around quietly checking to see every cat is safe and comfortable. He knows he wouldn't've been able to sleep so he heads out near the lake. He senses something is wrong, and, only half way to the lake's normal height, he falls into the water. With a small struggle to pull himself out, he races back to the hollow, knowing that lake has severely flooded. * It is still raining hard. * Bramblestar alerts Thornclaw, and after he shows the tom, Bramblestar and the senior warriors discuss what they should do about the flood. Cats begin to emerge from the dens, saying that they are soaked through. Squirrelflight suggests they leave the camp, but Graystripe convinces Bramblestar otherwise, saying they'll find out about it eventually. Bramblestar decides to tell the others nothing about how the lake flooded. * Purdy yowls that water is leaking through the elder's den. Other cats wake up and complain about the deluge as well. * They move everyone to the nursery and the apprentice's den, since the rest of the dens are leaking. * The clan is anxious until Purdy starts telling stories to help them calm down * Thornclaw waked Bramblestar up in the middle of the night to show him that the lake has reached the camp. * All the cats evacuate up the hollow to the top of the cliffs * Purdy almost slips to his death but is saved by Sandstorm and Bramblestar * The cats help drag Briarlight up to the top of the hollow using their strength and sticks found in the hollow * The hollow completely fills up with water, and the cats look down on the other clans, with RiverClan and ShadowClan being completely flooded Chapter 9 : de:Brombeersterns Aufstieg/Kapitelnotizenfr:Bramblestar's Storm/Résumé par chapitre Category:Cliffnotes Category:Bramblestar's Storm Category:Super Edition arc